Afterimage
by AnotherGenericNerd
Summary: When the monsters were trapped underground, Sans and Papyrus had been young, with their parents felled in the war. Sans carried little Paps in his hood, what with no home or friends to watch him at, and was forced to steal to have food to eat. But monsters are made of kindness of compassion- and they are determined to help.
1. Chapter 1

When the monsters were trapped underground, Sans and Papyrus had been young, with their parents felled in the war.

Sans carried little Paps in his hood, what with no home or friends to watch him at, and was forced to steal to have food to eat.

They get caught sometimes- but more often than not people leave things out on purpose for them. The others tried to help them, talk to them, but Sans always ran and so they kept to just leaving out things for them.

Eventually, it's decided that enough is enough and Gaster takes them in.

It was cold, in snowdin.

Sans adjusted papyrus in his hood a little, tightening the scarf around him when the baby squirmed lightly. He would've hid in waterfall, as it's darker and easier to hide in, but... The guards there were a lot more... Energetic? Volatile? Then the dogs in snowdin.

He was fairly sure the dogs here only chased him because he was made of bones.

He didn't want to risk Hotland- what if he slipped, or papyrus fell from his hood? They'd be incinerated in that lava if they fell off the platform.

Besides, it was easier to steal here.

Sans knew that wasn't a good mentality. He knew stealing was bad, that it made him bad. But what kind of choice did he have? It was that or let papyrus starve.

With that thought, he swiped a cinnamon bun from a tray cooling in a shop windowsill.

Papyrus was barely ready to eat solid food, but it's all they really had. Sans broke the bun in half, tearing papyrus' into smaller pieces so he could actually eat it.

He practically inhaled his own, refusing the urge to stare at his now empty hands to instead secure papyrus back in his hood.

He smiled a little when his brother giggled, but that faded when he heard a bark.

Jumping to his feet, he dove behind a pine tree and hurriedly crouched in the snow, rubbing it over his jacket despite the cold.

Being a skeleton, it didn't hither him much- but the wet was uncomfortable.

He hugged papyrus close as the paw steps approached, and flinched when one began a series of barks.

He smacked a hand over his eye when his vision flared with blue. The sound echoed through the trees surrounding the skeletons and Sans froze when the barking went quiet. A low whine broke the silence, and Sans wanted to whimper when he heard sniffing just a few feet away.

Legs shaking, Papyrus wrapped tightly in his hands, he stood slowly.

He bolted just as Greater Dog launched around the trees trunk, scrabbling at where he had just been sitting.

Two of the smaller dogs, peeking around the tree gave chase immediately. The blue seemed to pulse in his eye, and suddenly one of the dogs was growling and snapping above itself as an invisable weight seemed to press it into the ground.

Confused and terrified, Sans continued to run until snow melted into water and white became dark.

Running through the puddles with his height and speed got him soaked quickly, and Papyrus was crying, but there were no more barking or footsteps.

Slowing to a stop, Sans rattled with every step. He rocked Papyrus gently, trying to shush him before any guards in waterfall came.

Looking around, he nodded to himself. If it weren't for the more hyped guards(guard) in waterfall, he would have just stuck to this area. After all, it was pretty dark, and the only light was blue and cool. Sure it was wet, but it wasn't like they had fur to be weighted down by. It was pretty uncomfortable though.

Here, it was safe to use what little magic Sans had control over- as any witnesses to the flashes of blue could mistake the power for an echo flower, or a glint off the puddles, or some stray crystals.

Adjusting Papyrus again and smiling a little as the baby rattled in annoyance, he trekked further into the darkness.

Although Temmie's weren't the greatest of monsters to talk to, they worked for a nights rest. From what Sans had heard and seen, the guards avoided Temmie Village. He would too if he could afford to- he glared at a Tem focused on Papyrus as the baby cooed and moved faster. It was drier here, and despite wearing yellow rain boots Sans was grateful. Puddles weren't good for momentum.

Resting against the Tem statue, out of sight of the entrance, Sans gathered Papyrus back into his arms and tucked him into the space between his chest and drawn-up knees. He hoped in the back of his mind that the Tems wouldn't bother them before he was out.

Its honestly awkward to be publishing stories here again. Its been a long, long time. Maybe it was actually short and i just don't remember. I don't care. Have some unedited things.


	2. A reason in pursuit

Wow! I honestly never thought Id ever really... huh. Im super unmotivated when it comes to story completion. But **I already have this entire story planned out- 9 chapters in total.** The entire story is outlined- I just never get around to really writing the chapters.

But! I started working on this during free time at school- and what do you know, I got it done! (I mean it's 11:55am but whatever)

Also- an anon left a review about a certain South Park story of mine. Course that was on a diff UT fic of mine but I hope they see this: That story has already been for the most part completed years ago, I just never finished _uploading_ it because the next chapters were so unedited i cringed.

If you wish, I can still upload it- but it won't be edited.

Want more of this story? Got a suggestion or a request? Leave a comment or PM me!

Temmies are weird monsters.

While they were safe enough for Sans and Papyrus to sleep undisturbed for a few hours, they were honestly… disconcerting simply to be around. The odd "HoI!" was enough to startle Sans awake every so often. Papyrus was an even lighter sleeper, but Sans was relieved when he only giggled a little before falling back asleep.

Sans wasn't so lucky, but the two or three hours he didn't wake up helped a lot. He was glad that not being a flesh monster meant he wasn't sore. He didn't like the way his spine cracked, but that was nothing he couldn't fix with a quick stretch.

Papyrus babbled behind him, insistent baby mumbles that made Sans smile despite his frown. Papyrus would need food, but he didn't have any left with him. He wasn't willing to risk using Temmie Flakes on his tiny brother.

The white snow of Snowdin chilled his thoughts but quickly morphed into the shape of dog fur and Sans winced. There was no way he could go back so soon, not after the incident yesterday. He- they were almost caught!

There was always hotland, but there was no restaurants or stalls in Hotland. Breaking into a house would be an option but with the large percentage of elementals in Hotland he might just end up with gasoline and coal.

Not good nutrients for a growing baby bones.

There were many places here in Waterfall either though. The ghost's were easy to steal from- but what food they had was all incorporeal. Sans had tried.

There was one way to get food- but he'd have to find him first. The old turtle still had flight to his bones. On a good day he might run into him, but it was hard to steal from the observant monster.

Papyrus cried out behind him and Sans set his jaw.

He was filled with determination.

Gerson wasn't moving around as much today.

Sans told himself his luck was just that; a coincidence. He tried to shake off his anxiety and succeeded, for the most part.

Stealing never was easy, especially when from kinder looking monsters.

Paps crying bounced around in his skull and Sans shook off the echoes with a quiet whimper. That same adrenaline seeped into his marrow and he snuck forward carefully, slowly raising one hand.

Using his magic was hard. 'I didn't have anyone to train me, after all,' he thought bitterly. He thought the ache in his bones would fade but they only increased, pushing him. The pressure in his skull focused into his left socket and he could just barely see the blue glow reflecting off his fingers.

It sparked and he winced back a tiny bit, eye twitching as if to close. Forcing down a groan of frustration, he pushed forward harder, eyes narrowing in concentration.

The blue aura was thin and weak over the apple, flickering as it tried to maintain it's hold on the fruit.

Sans leaned a little further forward, sweat breaking out on his skull. The magic felt like it was throbbing in his marrow.

The apple lifted an inch of two and Sans grinned shakily, slowly trying to pull it closer to him.

He didn't get the chance, as fingers slipped into his narrow line of vision and plucked the apple from the air.

Sans gasped out loud as his concentration was lost, flailing jerkily as he fell forward onto his stomach. A loud guffaw burst out of the turtle monster in front of him, the other more amused than angry. Sans scrabbled to his feet, a little wobbly in his too big boots and coat as he stumbled back.

Still chuckling, Gerson smiled warmly. "h-hey, there, kiddo. Didn't mean to scare ya- but hey, stealing from a retired old monster? Guess I can't blame ya, you're so small." When Sans didn't respond, Gerson held the apple back out. Sans took another step back, disbelief dampening the blue flame trying to reignite in his eye. He tried to steal that from him, why was he offering it again? You're not supposed to reward stealing, are you? THat didn't sound right.

Who was Sans to be right? He was trying to survive, both him and Papyrus. They didn't have room for right.

Gerson sat down heavily, shifting until his legs were braced straight outwards in a funny angle. His hand didn't move away, still holding up the shiny red crab-apple to Sans. "THese bones are old, kid, you know I can't hold this apple up forever," he goaded, gesturing to the apple with his free hand.

Sans crouched a little, hands held out as though to defend himself from anything the other could try. Gerson's smile looked a little strained at the sight, his brow twitching for a moment as if wanting to furrow.

He didn't budge an inch until Sans was only a foot away.

His chuckle was a little sad, a little quiet when the apple in his hand lit up in a bright blue and sped away from him. Sans was barely able to catch it before it smacked into his skull, the momentum sending him backwards onto his butt. He sat back up quickly with a huff, his ribs rattling.

Gerson smiled when the little skeleton didn't immediately jump back up to his feet. He waited patiently for the skeleton to take a bite of the fruit, but he instead just held it like something precious, staring at it like it was treasure.

"Afraid of a worm?" He joked. Sans's pupils darted up to him and away, embarrassed. "I'm saving it," he finally mumbled, hiding in the fluff of his hood. Gerson frowned this time. At the sight, Sans scooted backwards a little but stopped when Gerson reached back to shuffle through his pack. "Hey, hey, hold on a sec there…"

He mumbled to himself a little, eyes narrowing in concentration.

He still yelped when Gerson's eyes went huge, the monster whipping out a juice box excitedly.

Sans' sockets went wide, seeing food just appear. He didn't know the older monster carried any drinks.

Gerson smiled sadly at Sans and laid the juice out in front of him, a slight distance away from himself. Sans crept forward on his hands and knees, eyes switching between Gerson and the juice as if he expected one or the other to vanish.

He grabbed the drink as quickly as he did the first apple. There was no telltale glow in his eye, but the flicker told Gerson that he was too exhausted to even try.

Deciding not to point it out, Gerson smiled gently at the little monster.

"Now, I shouldn't be doing this- rewarding thievery," He hated how the child flinched. He wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I heard the guards are searching for a pair of babybones running reckless."

This time, Sans looked at him. The flame flickered in his eye again- stronger this time, and he leapt to his feet. It hurt Gerson how scared he looked. "These old bones aren't built for fighting, kid. I'm too old to bother scolding ya. Besides, I'm not angry! Thing is, neither are they." He paused for a moment to wait for Sans to settle a little. It seemed the other was too wary now to sit back down, but he wasn't listening.

"Look, we all know neither you or your sibling are bad kids. They're trying to help you, both of you."

Sans cringes a little and curled into himself subconsciously and Gerson just shook his head. "Just think about it, alright? They won't force you, but they won't stop either."

Sans clenched his jaw tight, little fingers curling into fists. He turned and ran before Gerson could say anything more.

Gerson watched him go sadly.

"It ain't right, kids on the street."

Sans slipped back into the little crevice that currently sheltered himself and Papyrus. The younger brother was whimpering, hands reaching for Sans the moment he entered.

A part of him relaxed at the sight.

Sans picked Papyrus up to lay him in it's fluff but couldn't fit him.

Confused, Sans laid Papyrus in his lap before reaching into his hood.

He pulled out another apples and a juice box.

He gave Papyrus the ones not salty with tears.


End file.
